thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mountain Danger
'Mountain Danger '''is the 22nd episode of Season 5. Plot There are many engines on the Culdee Fell Railway. There is Culdee, Ernest, Wilfred, Eric, Patrick, Alaric, and Shane Doolney, named after a mountain. One day, the engines were ready for the last day before the railway's closure for the winter, when repairs would be done. "Brr, it sure is cold." said Ernest. "Cold is right. I feel like I'm about to freeze." shivered Eric. "I don't get why we have to go out in this weather." spluttered Patrick, "It isn't fair for us." "We need to keep the railway running. Besides, this is our last day before being in the shed for three months." replied Culdee. "Well, I wish that dumb firelighter would hurry up. I'm cold!" "We all are. So stop complaining about it." grunted Wilfred. The firelighter ran up with a sandwich in his mouth, with some coal and his tools in his hands. Soon, the engines had their fires lit and their crews arrived. "You're to go first with your coach." said Wilfred's driver. Wilfred decided to make the best of it and he chugged off. "Be careful!" warned Culdee, "There's a storm coming!" Wilfred groaned. "That's the last thing I wanted to hear." His crew were worried. "Maybe we should go back." suggested the fireman. "Believe me, I want to. It's dangerous out here on a mountain railway." "But remember, we have teeth that grip the rails, so we shouldn't derail that easily if we go slowly." replied Wilfred. His crew agreed to the idea and they arrived at Kirk Machan to find Jonathon looking worried. "I'm not sure if you should go out in this weather. Doesn't look good to me. Ah well, I'm inexperienced compared to you, so perhaps you know better." Wilfred chuckled. "I wouldn't say that. We have teeth on our wheels, so therefore we can climb steep hills." Jonathon smiled. "But in all honesty, I'm glad I don't have to go that far. I only have to go to Shiloh and back." The passengers got in and tightened their seatbelts. The guard blew his whistle and Wilfred set off. "Good luck!" called Jonathon. Wilfred bravely puffed into the storm. Suddenly, he heard a tremendous boom! "Thunder!" gasped Wilfred. "And rain," added his coach as she felt water drip onto her roof. She looked to her right and saw a bolt of lightning. "Oh, no... I'm scared." "It's alright. We can get through this," soothed Wilfred. The line was steep as Wilfred panted as he puffed along the line. Deep, dark clouds could be seen ahead and the storm was getting worse. Rain pelted down on them just as another boom was heard. "Oh! Oh!" his coach jumped. "It's nothing. Just a little thunder." soothed Wilfred, but he was secretly a little frightened himself. Wilfred soon arrived at Shiloh, and was about to head back when the stationmaster ran out. "Patrick's tubes have been clogged up at Summit Station. Must be the coal. You must rescue him." Wilfred gulped; he wasn't expecting this to happen. "Hurry," urged the stationmaster. Wilfred left his coach at the station and he took off again, braving the fierce winds. Wilfred struggled on. "We must hurry. We must hurry." the coach panted. "Nonsense. We must go slowly." replied Wilfred. The coach groaned. Wilfred looked ahead and saw there was a sharp curve, and Wilfred had to be careful. "Steady..." cautioned his driver. Wilfred slowly rounded the bend and neared the summit that the station was named after. "Almost there... Almost there..." At the station, Patrick was still grumbling. "It's not fair. Why did I have to derail?" His crew were cross. "You were the one that was going too fast. You wouldn't respond to my controls!" said the driver angrily. Patrick groaned and started to complain once more just as Wilfred puffed up with his coach. "Need a hand?" Patrick sighed. "I guess..." Wilfred shunted his coach on a siding and puffed back to Patrick. A workman fastened a chain between the two engines. "Pull hard! Pull hard!" grumbled Patrick as he felt the strain. "Nearly there..." replied Wilfred, who was panting for breath. His wheels' teeth gripped the rails and slowly but surely, was able to put Patrick back on the rails. "Finally..." grumbled Patrick. Wilfred was angry, but managed to stay silent as he pulled him back to the shed. "The manager's not going to like this..." was all he said. Patrick knew he was right. At the shed, Culdee glared at Patrick. "You should've known better than to rock about like that." "Indeed." added the manager crossly, "You're lucky you weren't damaged." "But what's his punishment? We're all going to have to stay in the shed for the winter anyway." "That I'll think about." replied the manager, "And you Wilfred were a very brave engine indeed and I'm proud of you." Wilfred smiled. "Thank you, sir." and the manager walked away, leaving Patrick worried. Characters *Jonathon *Culdee *Ernest *Eric *Wilfred *Alaric *The Culdee Fell Railway Manager *Shane Dooleny ''(does not speak) *Stafford (cameo) Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes